


Origins

by ElizaArcheron



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaArcheron/pseuds/ElizaArcheron
Summary: A poem about where I come from.





	Origins

I am from hardwood floors littered with shedded hair.   
From black couches torn by claws and a ticking clock my father hates.  
I am from apple trees in backyards  
(Apples never quite reaching full maturity before I pluck them off the branch).

I am from brothers who read to me in the late hours of the night after I have broken a wrist.  
From riding bikes in too tight circles,  
Tempting fate's cruel hand.  
I am tales of myths and legends shared in dark rooms,  
A heavy silence surrounding me.

I am from toys buried long ago,   
Sad memories along with it.  
I am from curious cows reaching their heads over walls,  
Trying to find the flowers that always manage to evade them.  
I am from gleeful shouts of “Free day!” and “There’s Stanford!” floating out the window and into the beautiful countryside.

I am from debates with family that leave me steaming afterward.  
Not fully taken seriously because of my age.  
I am from friends who have turned into family,   
Family that I go to when I am feeling sad or are in need.  
I am from nicknames given and too loud voices.  
A screaming to defy the ages.

I keep journals and sketchbooks full of ranting and harsh sketches,   
A reminder of my feeling exploding from within myself.  
The memories bleeding onto yellowing pages. 

I am from people I have never met,  
And some who I shall never see.  
I am from people unafraid to show themselves to the world,  
Screaming, “Look at me!”  
“Look me in the eyes, and see who I truly am!”


End file.
